Never Say Kanto
by The Otaku Queen
Summary: *Episode 6 up!* The first part in the "Forever Friends" series! Two girls go on a journey to fulfill their destinies, and run in to trouble along the way!
1. Disclaimer, Notes, and Translations

Authoress' note: This is the same world as the regular Pokemon series, it just focuses on different people. There will be appearances from Satoshi (Ash) and the others, and a few people from the main series will actually play big parts in this. It takes place during the current time-line in the show. On another subject, when I write the characters' full names, you'll see it as, for example, "Sonzaino Kinsei". Now, some of you might be puzzled as to why this is, when her first name is Kinsei. Well, I'm writing it like in Japanese, last name first, first name last. And you'll see Kinsei and Faia refer to each other by their last names with "chan" after that for the first few episodes. That's because, although they are friends, they haven't become good enough friends to call each other by their first names. Also, I will be using all the dub names for the Pokemon (not the characters) because most don't know every single Japanese name, and I don't feel like writing out all the Pokemon's Japanese names for clarification (ie Zenigame for Squirtle, Fushigidane for Bulbasaur, etc.). Any questions? Comments? Email me at fatalfury7@yahoo.com. Enjoy!  
  
Translations  
  
Japanese - English  
  
The town names will be the Japanese ones, so, for those of you who have no clue about it, here's the list.  
  
Kanto:  
Masara Town - Pallet Town  
Tokiwa City - Viridian City  
Tokiwa Forest - Viridian Forest  
Nivi City - Pewter City  
Hanada City - Cerulean City  
Kuchiba City - Vermillion City  
Shion Town - Lavender Town  
Shion Tower - Lavender Tower  
Tamamushi City - Celadon City  
Yamabuki City - Saffron City  
Sekichiku City - Fuschia City  
Guren Town - Cinnabar Island  
Sekiei Plateau - Indigo Plateau  
  
Jouto:  
Wakaba Town - New Bark Town  
Yoshino City - Cherrygrove City  
Kikyou City - Violet City  
Madatsubomi Tower - Sprout Tower  
Arufu no Iseki - Ruins of Alph  
Relationship Cave - Union Cave  
Hiwada Town - Azalea Town  
Yadon's Well - Slowpoke Well  
Ubame Forest - Ilex Forest  
Kogane City - Goldenrod City  
Raijo Tower - Radio Tower  
Natural Park - National Park  
Enju City - Ecruteak City  
Tower of Tin - Tin Tower  
Yaketa Tower - Burned Tower  
Asagi City - Olivine City  
Lighthouse of Asagi - Lighthouse  
Whirlpool Islands - Whirl Islands  
Tanba City - Cianwood City  
Suribachi Moutain - Mt. Mortar  
Chouji Town - Mahogany Town  
Lake of Fury - Lake of Rage  
Fusube City - Blackthorn City  
Dragon's Opening - Dragon's Den  
The Opening of Exaggerated Darkness - Dark Cave  
Shirogane Mountain - Silver Cave  
  
The Gym Badges  
  
Kanto:  
Grey Badge - Boulder Badge  
Blue Badge - Cascade Badge  
Orange Badge - Thunder Badge  
Rainbow Badge - Rainbow Badge  
Gold Badge - Marsh Badge  
Pink Badge - Soul Badge  
Crimson Badge - Volcano Badge  
Green Badge - Earth Badge  
  
Jouto:  
Wing Badge - Zephyr Badge  
Insect Badge - Hive Badge  
Regular Badge - Plain Badge  
Phantom Badge - Fog Badge  
Shock Badge - Storm Badge  
Steel Badge - Mineral Badge  
Ice Badge - Glacier Badge  
Rising Badge - Rising Badge  
  
Names of the characters from the series, this time in English - Japanese  
  
Ash - Satoshi  
Misty - Kasumi  
Brock - Takeshi  
Gary - Shigeru  
Professor Oak - Professor Ookido  
Giovanni - Sakaki  
Jesse - Musashi  
James - Kojiro  
Falkner - Hayato  
Bugsy - Tsukushi  
Whitney - Akane  
Morty - Matsuba  
Chuck - Shijima  
Jasmine - Mikane  
Pryce - Yanagi  
Claire - Ibuiki  
Will - Itsuki  
Daisy - Sakura  
Lily - Ayame  
Violet - Botan  
  
When more of the characters start appearing, I'll add their names here.  
  
Disclaimer: One and only disclaimer, so read it here first! I don't own Pokemon (duh), or the characters created and established for the show or game. Sonzaino Kinsei is the property of my friend, Jess, and Kouno Faia is my property. Wan Hana is mine, but I gave her to Rocketto Dan, so they own her now. All other made up characters here-in were created by me. The "Forever Friends" series is the product of my imagination. I might have a guest writer at times, but otherwise I wrote all of this. Don't steal the characters created by Jess or I without our permission. Don't sue us. If you don't like it, STOP READING IT. Flames will used for campfires, and Spike Spiegel will shoot any bashers. Comments and suggestions are welcome. All donations must be in the form of Pocky. Now, on with the fic! 


	2. Prologue: One Day

Prologue: One Day  
  
  
Wan Hana is not having a good day. First, she gets demoted to janitor, and then her bosses decide that she's to be reinstated, but only to follow a couple of new trainers.  
  
"What do they think I am, a baby sitter?" she grumbles, stomping down through the halls of the Rocketto Dan's headquarters. Stopping in front of a door, she flips out a card key and swipes it angrily through the slot.  
  
"Besides, they're just a couple of new trainers. They haven't even gotten their pokemon yet! And I bet you could find better pokemon out in the wild! This is-"  
  
She is interupted by a dark, brooding voice, coming out from the shadows. "This is my order, Wan-san. Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
Hana gasps, then snaps off a smart salute. When they told her to go see someone for her briefing, she'd never thought that it would be... him!  
  
"N-no sir! I am at your disposal, sir! What are your orders?"  
  
"Just to follow these two girls." Two pictures pop up on the large screen behind his chair, along with their bios. Wan studies them carefully. The first picture is of a pretty, young girl, with long black hair and dusty blue eyes. The girl in the other picture, however...  
  
"Sir, isn't that-" Wan starts, pointing to the second picture, but he interupts her.  
  
"That's none of your business, understand? Now, they should be heading to Masara and that fool Ookido to get their pokemon. You are to follow them wherever they go, and make sure no harm comes to them."  
  
Hana's blue eyes go wide, and she nods, fearfully, snapping off another salute. "Yes sir."  
  
The man swivels his chair around to face the young Rocketto member. "You are dismissed."  
  
She turns on her heel, marching out as quickly as possible. The man leans back in his chair, smirking a little and petting the Persian that's lying next to his feet.  
  
"You will be well protected, young one. Oh yes, you will be. And eventually we will meet, and then..."  
  
He turns his chair back around to look at the screen. "Then, you will learn of your true destiny."  
  
* * *  
  
Hana skids to a stop, a few pebbles falling to the ground, twenty feet below. She drops down to her stomach, bringing the binoculars up from around her neck, adjusting them till she can see clearly.  
  
There, down in the forest, are two girls. The two girls she's been sent to protect. She has her suspicions on why Sakaki himself sent her, but she will not voice them. At least, not yet. Besides, this is a far easier job than a lot of the members of Rocketto Dan get stuck with.  
  
One of the girls trips on a root. It's the other one, the red head.  
  
"What's her name again? Faia, that's it. And Kinsei's the one with the black hair. Well well, aren't we clumsy?"  
  
Hana represses a laugh as Faia manages to get back up, only to fall down again, this time bringing Kinsei with her.  
  
"With my luck, they'll get themselves hurt before anyone else has a chance at them."  
  
She looks up at the sky as a Pidgeotto goes flying overhead, then back to the girls. It looks as if they've stopped for lunch, so Hana decides to do the same thing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh no! I've lost them! I knew I shouldn't have had that last rice cake..."  
  
The blonde haired Rocketto Dan member frantically searches for the two girls through the high powered binoculars, sweatdropping furiously.  
  
"They couldn't have gotten far... Ahah! There they are!" Letting out a relieved sigh, she lets the binoculars drop back around her neck, hanging by the strap, and continues on walking, stumbling a bit every now and then.  
  
"Rocketto Dan should really change their uniforms... Ow! At least the shoes, anyway. These boots HURT!"  
  
* * *  
  
Faia looks up at a loud sound, coming from the ledges above them.  
  
"Strange, Sonzaino-chan. It sounds like someone's up there. And... it sounds like they're complaining about... skirts?"  
  
Kinsei laughs, waving a hand at her friend. "I don't think there's anyone up there, Kouno-chan. If there was, don't you think we would have seen them by now?"  
  
Faia pauses for a moment, looking up at the ledges again. "Hmm... You're probably right." She jogs a bit to catch up with Kinsei. "Still, I can't help having the feeling that someone's following us..."  
  
Kinsei grabs Faia's hand, stepping up her pace to a run. "Just ignore it, Kouno-chan! We're almost there! If we hurry, we can make it by morning!"  
  
The red head laughs, running along with her friend. "Alright! Masara, here we come!" 


	3. Episode 1: Wonderful Journey

Note: There's an authoress' note at the beginning of episode two! So don't think I didn't put it in here! I just didn't put it in this episode because it's long enough already...  
  
Episode 1: Wonderful Journey  
  
  
Two young girls, neither one more than ten years old, walk down the path to Masara. One has her shoulder length, bright red hair hanging loose, the other, her long, black hair in a braid, swinging behind her. Both have back-packs, and look road weary, but elated at the same time. After a long journey, they're finally close to their first destination.  
  
To become Pokemon trainers.  
  
Kinsei, of the long, black hair and dusty blue eyes, looks over at her companion, Faia, and smiles.  
  
"Well, Kouno-chan, we're almost there. Aren't you excited?"  
  
Faia looks up, then over at Kinsei, smiling back a little. Her mind had been on other things, mainly her father and brother, and if they were alright without her. She can just imagine her brother forgetting where the well is and getting lost for days...  
  
"Very much so, Sonzaino-chan. I'm just a little worried... What if all the Squirtles are gone?"  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure there will be one left for you." Kinsei grabs Faia's hand, running down the path "So don't stress over it! If we hurry, you might even be able to get the best one!"  
  
Faia blinks, then laughs, running ahead of Kinsei. It's obvious she's the more athletic one, not even short of breath. She slows down, turning around and jogging backwards, letting Kinsei catch up.  
  
"Well, Sonzaino-chan, I know you'll get the Eevee that you always wanted. I'm sure of it. I know Professor Ookido won't let you down!"  
  
Kinsei laughs, catching up with the shorter girl, braid flying out behind her. They both slow to a walk again, Faia turning around to watch where she's going. Up ahead, they can see Masara Town in the early morning light. Their excitement builds and, despite fatigue from walking such a long distance without much rest, they both start running again, anxious to get to the town, and the lab, and to see their first Pokemon partners.  
  
* * *  
  
They'd finally made it! They stop in front of the lab, Kinsei slightly out of breath, and Faia hopping from foot to foot, wanting to go in. Kinsei looks up at Faia after a few seconds and smiles.  
  
"Well? Are you ready, Kouno-chan?"  
  
Faia blinks and stops hopping, looking at Kinsei, incredulously. "Are you kidding? I've been ready for this my whole life! I can finally start on my dream, to become the worlds greatest Pokemon Master!" She grins and winks at Kinsei, flashing the victory sign.  
  
Kinsei grins, grabbing Faia by the wrist and racing up to the door of the lab. "And I can start on my dream of having an Eevee school!"  
  
Kinsei comes to a halt in front of the doors, then cautiously opens them, peeking her head in. Faia puts a hand on Kinsei's back and pushes the girl in, then follows in after, looking around, green eyes wide.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
The dark haired girl stiffles a giggle, poking Faia on the arm gently. "You said it. I wonder where Professor Ookido is?"  
  
Faia shrugs, walking around, taking a look at some of the pictures. One in particular catches her interest. "Kinsei!" she whispers, fiercly, motioning the girl over, then pointing at the picture. "Who do you suppose that is? He's really cute..."  
  
Kinsei grins, nodding. "You can say that again."  
  
"He's my grandson, Shigeru!" a voice from behind them says. It startles Faia so much that she falls backwards, eyes little black dots. Kinsei turns around, laughing and holding out a hand to help Faia up. The red head sits up, rubbing her head, then takes Kinsei's hand, standing. When she sees who's behind them, she blushes, feeling mortified.  
  
"Professor Ookido!"  
  
The professor skirts around the two, looking at the picture. "Ah, Shigeru. This was taken during his first Pokemon journey." He points to the cheerleaders, in mid-jump behind Shigeru, who's standing there, holding out a badge. "See? It's from the Kuchiba City gym. Why, I remember when Shigeru was just a boy..."  
  
"Uhh... Professor? Professor? Professor Ookido?!" Kinsei tugs on the sleeve of his lab coat.  
  
He snaps out of his reverie, blinking. "What? Oh, right! You two are here for your Pokemon, correct? Come this way!"  
  
They follow the professor, looking around the expansive lab as they go. He eventually comes to a table. A few pokeballs are sitting there. Faia squeals happily, running around the table, then bending down to study each pokeball.  
  
Professor Ookido sweatdrops, then gestures to the table. "These are the pokeballs containing your starting Pokemon. Now, Sonzaino-san, I know you wanted an Eevee, but I only have one left. I'm not sure if you'd want it..."  
  
"Of course I do! Please, can I see it?" Kinsei pleads with him. He sighs, then takes out a pokeball. A beam of red light comes from it, and an Eevee appears, sitting there in front of him. In an instant, the Eevee is meeping curiously at Kinsei's feet. He doesn't look strong, but he's the most beautiful thing Kinsei has ever seen. Unlike the other Eevees she's seen, whose coats are varying shades of brown, this one's fur shines pale gold, and wide, dusty-blue eyes looks out over a twitching nose.  
  
Kinsei bends down, then picks up the Eevee, smiling and cuddling it. "You'll be Aeneas."  
  
Professor Ookido smiles, handing her the pokeball. "Well, I'm sure you'll take good care of him. Now for you, young lady! You wanted a... Squirtle. Am I right?"  
  
Faia jumps, grinning brightly. "You bet I do!"  
  
He picks up one of the pokeballs from the table, handing it to her. "Here he is, then! I know you'll be quite proud of this Squirtle. He's a real spitfire!"  
  
Faia releases the Squirtle from the pokeball. It jumps back, then looks around cautiously. Faia squeals again. "He's so cute! I'll name him-"  
  
The Squirtle looks at Faia, then uses a water gun attack, knocking her back, and soaking her. Her eyes are little black dots, her right eyebrow twitching. She wipes the water from her face, ignoring the laughter of Kinsei and Professor Ookido. "-Fuuma." 


	4. Episode 2: Parts of the Past

Authoress' note: Well! A prologue and two episodes in to this. What do you guys think so far? Any comments or suggestions, you know where to send 'em to! Now, for something a little different...  
  
The Review Guy: I just prefer the Japanese names over the English ones, and if I did the dub names, then I'd have to dub Faia, Kinsei, Hana, and any other characters' name that I have in here. Also, the Japanese names all mean something that defines a little part of their character. But don't worry, I'm not one of those people who hate dub and therefore refuses to use the dub names because of that. In fact, I like dub! (If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to sit through all four seasons of Sailor Moon dubbed.) It's just that, like I stated before, I prefer the Japanese names. That's all. And that's the reason why I put up the translations, so those who are used to the dub names wouldn't get horribly lost.  
  
Tarah: Wow! *^^* Thanks for the review! Hmm, maybe I should make an updates mailing list... maybe if this gets big enough I will!  
  
On another note, I've not really got a planned updating schedule for this (like once a week) since I actually have episodes 5 through 9 written, but not three and four and anything past nine, and sometimes my muses can be finicky. Although now that I'm RPing (that's roleplaying, for those who don't know) less, I have more muses for my writing. Yay! So, episode 3 should be out by at least November 1st, probably sooner.  
  
Wow, long notes. Anyway, thanks to my first two reviewers! Now, on with the second episode!  
  
Episode 2: Parts of the Past  
  
  
"Ahh, Tokiwa City. Finally. Uhh... Kouno-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Faia looks around the town, a flood of half-forgotten memories coming to her.  
  
She's three. It's her mother's funeral. Everyone there is crying, and she's standing off to the side, all alone, until a tall man, hidden in shadow, picks her up and places her on her knee. A Persian comes up to them, and he lets her pet it.  
  
Now she's six. That same man is in her home, arguing with her father over something. She thinks they're arguing about her, but she can't be sure because her brother, Fuuma, comes and takes her back to bed.  
  
And the last she'd been here... when she was eight. She only saw the man for a brief moment, but he looked worried, tired, and yet happy to see her. But then she'd been taken away, and...  
  
She hears a snapping noise, and she's brought out of her reverie, blinking a bit as Kinsei's hand in front of her face comes in to view.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Sonzaino-chan?"  
  
Kinsei laughs, shaking her head a bit. "You've been spacing out for a good four and a half minutes. Anything wrong?"  
  
Faia shakes her head, grinning slightly. "No, no, just... remembering. Well, let's go! Nothing will ever get done if we just stand around here all day!"  
  
The black haired girl laughs again as Faia grabs her wrist, dragging her along as she runs in to town.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean, the gym is closed?"  
  
The man fairly glares down at Faia, grumbling to himself something about bratty kids. "I mean, the gym is closed. Is that too hard for you to comprehend?"  
  
Faia growls, but Kinsei holds her back, sweatdropping. "Er, you'll have to excuse my friend. She gets a little... overexcited at times. Could you please tell us why the gym is closed?"  
  
He thinks for a moment, choosing his words, carefully. "The gym leader is... indisposed of."  
  
"And how long will he be... indisposed of?"  
  
"It's uncertain. The bo- er, gym leader plans to come back, but not for at least another month."  
  
"A MONTH?! I can't wait around here that long! Sonzaiiiiiino-chaaaan, what do we dooooo?!"  
  
Kinsei thanks the man, distractedly, pulling Faia away from the gym. "I'm not sure. We could always make our way through the other gyms and then come back to this one last. I don't think we should leave out till tomorrow morning, though."  
  
Faia sighs, then nods. "Yeah, you're right. I guess that's the best course of action. But at least tonight we can spend the night in a hotel. I don't think we'll be able to again for a long time, so we should take advantage of this little break while we can."  
  
Before she even gets the last word out, Kinsei's already off, heading in the direction of the hotel. Faia sweatdrops, chasing after her friend.  
  
"Hey, wait up! Sonzaino-chaaaan, you know how easily I get lost! Waaaait!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey baby, want a date?"  
  
Hana growls at the man, kicking him in the shins. That's the fifth time she's gotten propositioned. In the last hour!  
  
Wishing that Rocketto Dan paid for stuff like hotels, she brings the binoculars up, peering up at the large hotel. There they are, on the thirteenth floor, third room from the right.  
  
"How did they luck out? I'm supposed to be employeed by the single most powerful evil orginization on the planet, and I can't even get a hotel room! Ugh! I hate my life sometimes..."  
  
Kicking away another guy trying to hit on her, she sighs and goes back to spying- er, checking up on the two girls.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Dig in, Fuuma! You too, Aeneas! Hmm... I wonder where Sonzaino-chan is. She should be back by now..."  
  
Frowning, the young red head shrugs it off, digging in to her share of the continental breakfast. Kinsei shows up then, carrying their back-packs with her. She sits at the table, eyeing the plate of food Faia had gotten for her, wearily.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, Kouno-chan. There was a long line at the desk. Some blonde haired lady was up at the front of the line, ranting about room rates and travel expenses. I think she might be part of Rocketto Dan... Are you sure this stuff is actually edible?"  
  
Faia pauses between bites to talk. "Yes, I'm sure. Rocketto Dan, huh? I thought they had died down a lot since their founding member up and disappeared after the incident at the gym here... Strange. Oh well! Can't dwell on the past, now can we? Besides, we have to get going soon. That road's not going to get any shorter, and destiny doesn't wait!" 


	5. Episode 3: Not Lost, Not Found

Authoress' notes: Woohoo! I did it! Finished before November 1st. Now I just need to work on Episode 4. Sigh... It should be out in the first week of November.  
  
Episode 3: Not Lost, Not Found  
  
  
Faia jumps for what must be the millionth time, edging close to the fire. "Remind me again why we decided to stop right in the middle of the Tokiwa Forest? It's spooky out here!"  
  
Kinsei laughs, running a brush through Aeneas' fur. The girl loves her Eevee, and constantly keeps it in top shape.  
  
"Don't worry, Kouno-chan. I'm sure there's nothing out here that will jump out and grab us or anything. Really, all that's out here is wild pokemon. And here I thought you wanted to be a Pokemon master!"  
  
The red head wraps an arm around her knees, tossing a log on to the fire with the other hand. "It's not the pokemon that bother me. It's... well, my brother would always tell me spooky stories about the forest. One of them was about a guy-"  
  
"With a hook for a hand, right?" Kinsei giggles, putting away the brush.  
  
"Well, there was another one-"  
  
"Let me guess. They never found the bodies." Kinsei rolls her eyes, then grins and pats Faia on the shoulder. "You shouldn't believe everything your brother tells you. Let's get some sleep, eh? We still have a ways to go before we reach Nivi City."  
  
Faia sighs, sliding in to her sleeping bag, resting her head on her arm. "You're right. Goodnight, Sonzaino-chan."  
  
"Goodnight, Kouno-chan. Sleep well."  
  
Faia groans, softly, rolling over to face the dark forest. "Yeah. If only..."  
  
* * *  
  
Not too far away from the girls, Hana is sitting on her sleeping bag, her flashlight on. Her blue eyes are wide, terrified. A loud noise snaps through the forest, and she jumps up, waving the light around, wildly, trying to find the source. Seeing it's only a tree branch that had fallen, she sighs, sitting back down.  
  
"Why did they have to stop here, of all places? Don't they know I hate forests? Especially dark, scary ones... Well, I guess it could be due to the fact they don't know I'm following them..."  
  
She hears another sound then, but this one she recognizes. Muttering a curse under her breath, she grabs up her pokeball and starts running to where the two girls are at.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHH! What is it? I can't see anything, the fire's gone out!" That slightly panicked voice belongs to Faia, who's currently flailing around in the dark, trying to get the thing to leave them alone.  
  
"It sounds like a Fearow! This is not good, this is not good, this is not good..." And that is Kinsei, who's huddled up in her sleeping bag, trying to stay out of the way of the Fearow's sharp claws.  
  
"Pika, Thunderbolt!"  
  
This new voice makes both the girls stop what they're doing and look towards the source. All they can see, though, is a bright flash of light as a Pikachu sends off a Thunderbolt, the attack snaking around the Fearow and making it take off, squawking, angrily. Then the light fades, and they are left in darkness once again.  
  
"...Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Well, that was weird... Who do think that was, Sonzaino-chan?"  
  
Kinsei lays back down, folding her arms under her head and looking up at the canopy of trees above them. "I'm not sure. Whoever it was saved our lives, though. I wonder... Who would be out here besides us? I didn't see anyone else around when we stopped and made camp."  
  
"Dunno. Whoever it was had a Pikachu, and a pretty powerful one at that." Faia gasps, thinking of something. "You think it might be... robbers?!"  
  
Kinsei laughs, closing her eyes. "I don't think so. If they were, don't you think they'd have robbed us by now?"  
  
"Good point. Well, goodnight again."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid kids... Gettin' in to trouble. And who has to bail them out? Me! I'm not getting paid enough for this. Wait. This isn't the way back to my stuff... Oh no! I'm lost! AHHHHHHH!"  
  
* * *  
  
"...Hey, Sonzaino-chan. You awake?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
"Did you hear that? Just a minute ago. I could have sworn I heard someone scream..."  
  
"You're just imagining things, Kouno-chan. Now try to get some sleep. I'm not dragging you to Nivi City."  
  
"Okay, okay..." 


	6. Fake Episode 4: An Interlude

Fake Episode 4: An Interlude  
  
  
The screen is black. Suddenly, someone turns on a camera. The picture is fuzzy and tilted, but soon someone straightens it, focusing it on a figure. It turns out to be Faia, who's smiling and waving, cheerily.  
  
Faia: Greetings, all! Welcome to Fake Episode Four: An Interlude! The REAL episode four will be out in around two weeks, but for now this'll have to do. See, the author's moving right now, so she's been really busy. So busy that she hasn't had time to write, which is why we're doing this instead of a real episode. Get it?  
  
Hayato runs on screen then, sweatdropping.  
  
Hayato: Faia, I think you're confusing the readers even more!  
Faia: OI! You're not supposed to be here until Episode Nine!  
Hayato: Sorry...  
Faia: URGH! Anyway! Here's our interlude. Enjoy!  
  
The screen goes black. A short time later it finally comes back on, to reveal Faia, Hayato, Shigeru, and Fuuma in clown outfits, holding sparklers. For some reason, Shigeru and Hayato have cream pie all over them.  
  
Faia: (Laughing) Oh man! That was a lot more fun than I expected!  
Hayato: Yeah, easy for YOU to say. You didn't have to take care of the Ursaring!  
Shigeru: Hey, who was the one who kept getting hit by cream pies?  
Faia: And what about when that Fearow took my clown nose!  
Kinsei: (Voice coming from behind the camera) Uh... guys...  
Shigeru: Oh yeah? Well what about when I had to Riverdance?  
Kinsei: (Again, voice from behind camera) Guys, we have a slight problem...  
Faia: What? I thought you looked cute when you did that Riverdance!  
Kinsei: (You know the drill) GUYS!  
Everyone else: (Sweatdropping) What?  
Kinsei: (From you know where) The camera wasn't turned on! We have to do it over again!  
Faia: (Eye twitching) Wh-what? AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Faia runs towards the camera and smacks in to it. The camera wobbles a bit, then the screen goes black again.  
  
Authors notes: Yup, you heard right, I'm moving! Which is why this is so late. I promise, I'll get Episode 4 written and up as soon as I get my comp hooked back up. For now, though, I leave you with this and Episodes 5 and 6. Enjoy! 


	7. Episode 5: Catch a Falling Bellsprout

Episode 5: Catch a Falling Bellsprout  
  
  
"Gooooo Fuuma!" Faia shouts, holding out the pokeball. Fuuma comes out, standing on the edge of the pool. They'd made it to the Hanada gym, and she was battling one of the sisters for her first badge. Kinsei watches from the sidelines, cheering Faia on.  
  
"Fuuma! Water gun!" But the pokemon just sits there, looking up at Faia, as if he didn't understand. Faia starts to panic, and nearly faints as the other girl's pokemon performs an attack, knocking Fuuma out. She'd lost... She'd already lost... This can't be happening. It just can't be!  
  
* * *  
  
"Mm... No... This can't be... Fuuma... FUUMA!" Faia sits straight up from her lying position, the blanket falling off in to the floor. She sighs, picking it up and standing, looking over at Kinsei to make sure she hadn't awakened her. It was their second day on the road, and they were almost to the Hanada gym. Faia had been in many battles with wild pokemon and other trainers, and had won almost all of them. But the last one... Fuuma had gotten badly hurt, and that's why they were in the Pokemon Center. She'd lost that match... She thought she'd had it won, but her oppenent had suprised her. I should have won that... Stretching, she walks over to a window, looking out in to the darkness. She had to get better before they reached the gym. And she had to get another pokemon. All the wild ones Fuuma had beaten, she'd passed up. Maybe she was being too selective? Sighing, softly, she goes back over, sitting on the bench next to the sleeping Kinsei. She was glad Kinsei was with her. She doesn't know if she'll be able to make this journey by herself. She yawns, then lays back down, pulling the blanket over herself, drifting off in to a restless sleep, dreaming of lost battles and broken pride.  
  
* * *  
  
When she awakes the next morning, Kinsei is already up, eating breakfast, some fruit leftover from supper last night. They need to stop at a PokeMart and stock up before the last leg to Hanada.  
  
Kinsei hands Faia an apple, smiling over at her. "Sleep well?"  
  
Faia takes the apple, taking a bite out of the red fruit and chewing it, swallowing before answering. "Not really. I kept dreaming of loosing... I need to catch another pokemon before we get to Hanada. I can't just go in there with Fuuma. I know he's strong, but... There's no way he could win a three on three battle by himself..."  
  
They stop their conversation, looking up as Nurse Joy comes over.  
  
"Good morning, girls! Kouno Faia, your Squirtle is all healed up and ready to go! Just be careful the next time you battle him, okay?"  
  
"I will. Thank you, Nurse Joy." Faia stands, finishing the apple, tossing the core in to a nearby trash can, then folding her blanket and putting it in to her backpack. Leaving Kinsei to finish packing, she heads over to get Fuuma. Picking up the pokeball at the desk, she looks down at it, sighing.  
  
Fuuma... I'm so sorry. I'll try to be a better trainer from now on, I promise...  
  
Putting the ball in to her pack and zipping it up, she gestures to Kinsei. "You ready?"  
  
Kinsei smiles, putting her back-pack on, flipping her braid out to hang behind her. "Yup! Let's get going! First stop, the PokeMart!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kinsei watches as Faia gets in to her third battle of the day, finishing her sandwich. The boy had interrupted their lunch just to battle with Faia, claiming that word of her skill had already traveled to Hanada City. Faia had figured this as just a line, but battled him anyway.  
  
Kinsei cheers as Fuuma deals the last blow to the boy's pokemon, knocking it out. He calls it back, accepting his defeat gracefully. Faia jumps, raising her fist in to the air, shouting, triumphantly. Kinsei runs over and hugs her.  
  
"You did great!" The dark haired girl kneels down, patting Fuuma on the head. "And so did you! You two make quite a team!"  
  
Faia grins, looking over at her Squirtle. "We do, don't we? Good job, Fuuma! Return!"  
  
Kinsei waits as Faia finishes her lunch, then they pack up and head out again. A little bit down the road, Faia runs in to a wild pokemon. She calls out Fuuma.  
  
"This is it! My chance to get another pokemon! And what luck, it's a Bellsprout! Fuuma, scratch!"  
  
The Squirtle wears down the Bellsprout enough so that Faia can catch it. She throws out an empty pokeball. Bellsprout is sucked in to it. The ball rocks back and forth for a few seconds before finally lying still.  
  
Faia recalls Fuuma, then walks over, picking up the pokeball. She smiles as she looks down at it.  
  
"I'll call you... Belleme." 


	8. Episode 6: Water, Water, Everywhere

Episode 6: Water, Water, Everywhere  
  
  
It is a hot day, almost blazingly so, when Faia and Kinsei finally make it to Hanada City. Besides Belleme, Faia had managed to capture a Zubat, whom she'd named Konjou, and a Poliwag that Kinsei had helped her name Tsuyosa. She thought the names were fitting. Of course, Fuuma is her strongest Pokemon, and she is treating all of them very well. When they check in with Professor Ookido, he gives them both glowing reports. Faia can't help but be excited, and confident, when they stroll in to Hanada that day.  
  
Today, Faia is going to win her first badge. She just knows it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kinsei hadn't managed to find another Eevee yet, but was certain she'd find one eventually. She was also happy for Faia. She knew her friend had the stuff to become a Pokemon master. This match at the gym would just confirm her idea. She was confident that Faia would win. How could she not? She was so determined, more so than anyone Kinsei had ever met.  
  
They stop at the PokeMart, grabbing a few items before heading over to the PokeCenter. Faia gives Nurse Joy her pokeballs before going over to sit next to Kinsei.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Kinsei looks over at Faia, her train of thought interupted by the question. She smiles, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Not much. I know you'll do great today."  
  
Faia grins back, hugging Kinsei briefly. "Thank you! Thanks for all your support. I'm glad you're here with me."  
  
"Me too." Kinsei hugs Faia back, then releases her, standing. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
Faia nods, watching Kinsei walk off, then slouches back in her chair, sighing. She's nervous about today, that's for sure. But she is going to make it, as long as she has her friend there with her.  
  
* * *  
  
After she'd gotten her Pokemon healed and she had eaten, Faia went to the gym. Kinsei had said she'd meet her there, and sure enough, standing outside the gym was the dark haired girl.  
  
Faia runs up to Kinsei, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Well..." Faia takes a deep breath, heading in to the gym. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Faia and Kinsei are lead inside to the pool area, Kinsei getting a seat on the bleachers. The three sisters comes out. One steps in the front, smirking at the young red head. It seems as if this is the one Faia will be battling.  
  
"Well girls, it looks as if we have ourselves a new challenger. Doesn't she remind you of Kasumi?"  
  
"Hey, yeah! You're right, Sakura! She's got the red hair and everything!"  
  
Faia sweatdrops at this, taking out a pokeball. "Are we going to battle, or are you just going to stand over there, talking all day?"  
  
"Woah! Alright! Don't get your shorts in a wad..."  
  
The referee steps up to the side. "This is an official Pokemon battle for the Hanada gym badge. It will be a three on three match. There is no time limit. You can start when you're ready."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start it off! I choose you, Dewgong!"  
  
"Gooooo Fuuma! You can do this! Scratch!"  
  
Both Pokemon fight hard, Faia showing more skill and determination than in any of her other matches. The battle goes on for over thirty minutes, Faia getting one Pokemon knocked out, and Sakura getting two knocked out. It's down to Sakura's last Pokemon. Faia still has Belleme and Fuuma, and Belleme is battling now.  
  
"Belleme! Vine whip!"  
  
It's the last move. The Bellsprout manages to k.o. the gym leader's Pokemon.  
  
Faia recalls Belleme, then jumps up and down, screaming in joy. Kinsei runs over to her, jumping up and down as well. After calming down some, Faia walks over to get her badge.  
  
"Kouno Faia, we present you with the Blue Badge. Be proud, you did a good job, squirt." Sakura ruffles Faia's hair. Faia blushes, then grins.  
  
"Thank you..." She looks down at the badge in her hand, then closes her fingers around it, pumping her fist in to the air. "I've got my first badge!" Faia knows it won't be the last.  
  
* * *  
  
Kinsei and Faia look back at Hanada City, engulfed in an orange glow from the sunset. They smile at each other, then continue walking on, towards the next town.  
  
Faia pulls out the badge, looking down at it. "I can't believe it... My first badge. It feels... good."  
  
Kinsei laughs, putting an arm around the shorter girl. "I can believe it. You did great. I knew you would."  
  
They both laugh and continue walking, certain that, no matter what the future may hold, tomorrow will be a good day. 


End file.
